User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Future Life:Chapter 4-The Betrayal of Eddie Matthews
When Charles gets up to the offices, he is in a pissed off mood. "Where's Aaron & Danny?" Charles says to one of the workers up in the offices. "In Aaron's office" the worker says. Charles then goes into Aaron's office. "Charles, what the fuck happened?" Aaron says to Charles. "We didn't get the money." Charles says to Aaron. "No shit its allover the news, look" Aaron says ans turns on the tv in his office."And in today's news there was a robbeyr at the Bank of Liberty in Chinatown, Algonquin,but the robbery was stopped by Black Arrow. There were 6 armed men who wounded 3 officers, but were ultimately beaten and apprehended by Black Arrow. There were 5 of the 6 armed men there, so one of them is still roaming the city. Be on the lookout for anyone wearing a bugstars' uniform. The armed men were identified as security guards for Venice-Tripolar Inc., and when asked about this the president of Venice-Tripolar Inc. did not respond. Now time for sports" the news ancor says. "Now tell me, how did Black Arrow catch wind of the robbery, in fact how did the cops even find out? And how did one guy take out all of you? And how did you even escape?" Aaron says to Charles. "Well Black Arrow let me go, and I think someone called the cops and told them, otherwise if they didn't we would've made it off scott free. Now the only people who even knew about the robbery was you, Danny, and the rest of the executives at the time of the robbery?" Charles says. "Well me, Danny, and the executives were in meetings, but" Aaron says to Charles. "But what?" Charles asks Aaron. "Eddie wasn't there, he missed it" Danny says. "Then it was him" Charles says. "Don't jump to conclusions, lets just go find him and-" Dan ny says before being cut off by Travis entering the room. "Hey boss, Eddie dropped his phone outside his office, if you see him tell him I found it" Travis says and is about to leave, until Charles interrups him. "Wait! Travis, come over here and hand me Eddie's phone" Charles says. "Okay then" Travis says and hands Charles the phone. "What are you doing?" Aaron says to Charles. "Checking his call history" Charles says and goes to his call hisory, to see his last call was to the police. "I knew it, look" Charles says and shows them his call history. "Now wait-" Aaron says before being cut off by the phone ringing. "Who is it?" Dany asks. "Wait, just let it ring, we'll see who it is" Charles says to Danny. Thewy then let the phone ring until it goes to Eddie's answering machine. "Hello Eddie, I'd like to thank you for informing us about the bank robbery going on earlier, you've saved the city money, money that can be used to help our precinct. Thank you for your help" the commissioner of the LCPD says. "That little bitch! I'm going to tear his fucking eyes ut!" Danny says. "Calm down Danny, now look we just need to find Eddie and-" Aaron says before being cut off. "I'm with Danny, when I find him, he's dead. Lets go find this snake" Charles says and him, Aaron, Danny, and Travis go to find Eddie, but to no avail. "Shit where can he be?" Dany says. "I don't know, but check our offices, he could be in any of them" Charles says and they split up to search their offices. When Charles goes into his office he is hit from behind by a gun, and hears his door locked. When he gets back up he sees it Eddie, with a revolver in his hand. "If it isn't the fucking snake that betrayed his own company, Eddie MAtthews. You know, I think you could win the Award for 'Biggest backstabber' at this years ' The 2020 MTV Backstabbing Dickhead awards'." Charles says to Eddie. "Shut up Charles, or I'll kill you right where you stand" Eddie says to Charles. "(laughs), Why'd you do it? Why did you betray us you fucking snake?" Charles says to Eddie. "Alot of reasons. First because I just don't fucking like you, second I don't get the respect I deserve around here, and third, well just to set you up" Eddie says to Charles. "Bitch you don't deserve any respect because you're an asshole who would sell out his own friends for a fucking dollar!" Charles yells at Eddie. "Yeah, I would" Eddie says to Charles. "When I get my hands on you I'm going ot fucking murder you you prick" Charles says to Eddie. "Shut up, right now" Eddie says to Charles. "Fuck you" Charles says and reaches in his desk to search for his gun, but its missing. "Aw, looking for this?" Eddie says to Charles and pulls out his gun ."You're not getting it" Eddie continues and throws the gun out a window. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, you know about those murders at your friend Michael's company. Well, lets just say that I know something about them" Eddie says. "What? Why are you telling me this?" Charles says to Eddie. "Because after I tell you I'm going to kill you, so the secret goes to your grave. Now let me continue" Eddie says to Charles. "Fine then, continue you piece of shit prick" Charles says to Eddie. "Well, I hired some assassins to send a message to your boy Michael & his friend Jimmy, and now I'm going after Michael." Eddie says to Charles. "You wont get to him, he's not going to be afraid of a little punk like you" Charles says to Eddie. "Oh, and just to make sure you don't tell him" Eddie says and shoots Charles until he empties his clip. Charles pusts through the glass of the window behind his desk and falls out, but while falling grabs on to a really beg flag pole. Eddie then looks down and sees Charles look down, and then jumps out the window, and opens a parachute he had on, making his escape. "Shit...I.. gotta call Michael" Charles says in pain (because a: theres glass in his arm, and b: his bad leg hit the pole) Charles then gets out his phone and dials Michael. "Yo, what's up diggity?" Michael says. Charles then sorta slips and starts to breathe heavilly, trying to get back his footing. "Are you... Masturbating? C'mon dude!" Michael exclaims, and laughs to himself. "Michael" Charles says, in pain. "No the Easter Bunny" Michael replies. "This is no time to be fucking funny, turn around!" Charles frantically says. "Hanging out huh?" Michael says, sounding like he's enjoying the fact that Charles is hanging. "Oh ha ha, listen I need your help" Charles says to Michael. "With what, going to pick out dresses?" Michael sarcastically says. "Damnit this isn't funny! I need you to help me back up to my office, I need you to go to my office, kick open the door, and grab me. I don't have enough strength I'm in pain" Charles says. "I don't know, maybe I'll let you hang there, maybe if you fall it'll be funny" Michale sracastically says, enjoying all of this. "Listen, if I die, I will come back to haunt you just to annoy you for the rest of your life, and you wouldn't want that. And I got information about the murders at Queen Industries" Charles says. "Wait, what? What do you know?" Michael says, in shock that he knows about the murders. "I know who planned it, and I know who did it. Come and help me, and I'll tell you what I know" Charles says to Michael. "Alright(laughs), I'll be there, don't fall you'll splatter your blood over Queen Industries, which will take an army of cleaners to clean" Michael says and hangs up. About 15 finutes later Charles sees a hand reaching for him, so he grabs it and is pulled back up into his office. "Thanks man I really.. Wait, you" Charles says, realizing its Black Arrow who saved him. "What, are you scared? You shouldn't be. You're on 'Scare Tactics'!" Black Arrow says sarcastically. "First you ruin the bank robbery, and now you save my life? Even though you just saved me, I'm going to rip off that mask and see who you are" Charles says and lundges at Black Arrow. Black Arrow then reverses it and it only takes about 5 hits to take Charles down(because he's injured). Black Arrow then runs out of his office. About 5 minutes later Michael walks in. "Someone call for a rescue? Wait, how'd you get up here already? Fly?" Michael says, with his usual sarcasm kicking in. "Actually Black Arrow rescued me, and then beat me. And it seems a little ironic 5 minutes after he left you show up, then again I have a fucked up life." Charles says, joking. Michael then notices that Charles is walking with a limp. "Hey, whats up with your leg, use it to kick people to much?" Michael says joking. "ACtually my legs been messed up since I was 22. I got- you know what, nevermind you'll just be a smartass and say something about it." Charles says. "What happened? I promise this one, and only one time I won't be my usual self about it" Michael says. "Fine. It was a shark attack. I got attacked by a fucking 16 foot great white shark. You see I was at the beach with my friends Danny & Aaron, who are the president & vince president of this company-" Charles says before getting cut off. "I already know them, there's a picture of you & them n that fucking billboard outside" Michael says. "Anyway this lady's dog when ut to far and since I would hate to see anything happen to the dog, I went out on my surfboard and went t get it. once I got it I had it get on the surfboard and next thing I knew, I was knocked 12 feet in the air off my board. When I looked over I saw a great white breaking, you know when it jumps out of the water. When I hit the ocean I saw it going for the dog and I started fucking punching it. Next thing I know I'm pulled under water and my leg is getting bit by this fucking shark. So, I jabbed it in its eye, hit it in its nose, and started going for the gills and then it stopped. Since I know it would be back I grabbed the dog, got on my surfboard, and fucking swam for my life. When we hit the beach my leg was alright, until the fucker came up onto the beach and started biting my leg again. It wanted to fucking kill me. So then after I was fucking bleeding badly I got Danny to distract it, and kicked it in its eye with my free leg. Aaron then handed me a knife and I started stabbing it. After I stabbed it in its gills, eyes, stomach, and nose I got on top of it and stabbed it right in its brain, killing it. Then I was rushed to the hospital and had to have surgery to save me. Luckly I survived and got to keep my leg, it didn't get any flesh, but now I have this real long srac running down my leg. And as a reward, I got to keep the shark teeth. You wanna see the scar?" Charles says and pulls up his pants leg, revealing a long scar. "Stop showing your skin this isn't a strip club!" Michael joked. "Anyways what about the murders at Queen Industries?" Michael says to get Charles back on topic. "Oh, yeah. Well do you know the executive under me named Eddie?" Charles says to Michael. "If it was they guy you were yeling at the day I came to visit then yeah" Michael says. "Yeah thats him. Well it turns out he hired assassin's to go into your company to kill the people to send a message to you & Jimmy, and now is going to pin the murders on Jimmy. Oh and now he's going after you & Jimmy" Charles says. "Shit! I knew something was up! Why else would random murders just be occuring?" Michael says. "Okay dud, now we have to figure out who the assassin's are and-" Charles says, before spmething is tossed into his office's windo. "What the hell? Tear gas? Oh shi-" Charles says before the tear gas activates and leaves him unable to see/breathe. "Michael, are you okay?!" Charles yells out. "Yeah I-Oh!" Charles hears Michael say. "We got the target move move move!" a cop says. "What about Caldwell?" another cop says. "Leave the prick, he can't hurt us" the first cop says. "Oh yeah?" Charles says, and uppercuts the cop, disarms him, and throws him out the window. Michael then knocks out the two cops that had him, and Charles tosses him a gun, and then grabs his gun. "What the fuck are we doing?" Michael says. "We're going to fight are way through the building" Charles says to Michael. "Did I ever tell you how smart you are?" Michael jokes at Charles. "Now is not the fucking time to be funny, this is serious!" Charles says to Michael. They then make their way through the building while fighting cops( but Michael uses hand to hand fighting, not the gun). When they get outside they are surrounded by police officers, who aim there guns at Michael. Charles tries to make a run for it, but is disarmed by a cop. Charles then runs off. But, unknown to the cops & Michael, he runs up a wall to get on a building. He then climbs a rope and shimmies hid way down to where John Wagner, a detective is, hanging right above him. "Michael, just give up, its over. You're under arrest" John says to Michael. "What am I under arrest for?! Tell me John!" Michael angrilly says. "You're under arrest for aiding a suspected criminal in the murders at your company" John says to Michael. "I found out who did it & ordered it, I can tell you" Michael says. "Don't even bother you're getting locked up. Boys" John says and two cops come up from behind Michael and handcuff him. But, Charles swoops down, disarms the detective, and uses him as a human shield. "Let hm go, or this guys' brains are gonna be all over the place" Charles threatens the cops. "Don't do it kid" a cop says. "I'n not a kid, I'm 27 dumbass" Charles says to the cop. Then a few cops start pistol-whipping Charles until he lets go, but when he does, he shoots John in the leg and throws him into the other cops. Charles then sees Michael get violentley pushed into a squad car. "Help me into the car you idoits!" John says and two cops help him in. "The rest of you, take out this cocky fucker. Oh, and Caldwell, expect to get every fucking cop in the whole state of Liberty to be on your ass!" John says to Charles. "Well why don't you quit listening to a bitch like Eddie?! I don't care whatever he payed you, I'm bringing you and him down!" Charles yells at John. "Thats it, boys, kill him" John says and the car starts, but before it leaves Charles akes sure that Michael & John see him shoot a few cops, and then he shoots the rest of them. Charles then goes back up to his office, where he sees Aaron, Danny, and Travis there. "What the fuck happened to you, why are there two cops knocked out, and why is your window broke?" Aaron asks Charles. "Because when I got in my office Eddie knocked me down, told me his plan, and shot me out the window, then Black Arrow came, saved me, beat the shit out of me, then Michael came and cops came to arrest him. We knocked them out, and then when we got down there the pigs had the place surrounded, I guess they thought we had free doughnuts. But, Michael got arrested and I got to get him out" Charles says to Aaron. "Wait don't you're friend Michael work for Queen Industries, the cmpany thats running us into the ground? Why would you help him?" Aaron says to Charles. "Because he's my friend, I don't leave friends hanging, last time I did I lost a few, and i'm not about to lose another. Now, I'm going to go pay his bail" Charles says and leaves for the police station. At the police station When Charles gets to the police station he kicks in the door. "What are you doing here?" the person at the front desk asks as Charles walks. "I'm here to pay the bail for Michael Diaz. How much?" Charles says to the person. "$50,000" the person says. "Fine" Charles says and writes a check, butg signs with Eddie's nae & bank account number, so the oney will be taken out of Eddie's bank account. "Okay then, just wait a few minutes" the person says. After about 6 minutes Michael comes out, still with handcuffs & the cops uncuff him. "Why'd you coe, I was having the time of my life" Michael says, with his usuall sarcastic remarks. "(sarcastic) Hahaha, you know you should be a comedian. (now not sarcastic) I just bailed you out, signing a check in Eddie's name. Now we need to figure out what to do about Eddie 7 the cops. Now look, I'll write down some evidence of what he said & all that, I'll keep it in my house, see you later an I need some sleep" Charles says and leaves Michael at the police station, and then goes home. Once at home he writes down all what Eddie said and writes ntes about what to look out for, and then goes to sleep. At 1:30 AM At 1:30 AM Charles wakes up to sounds of loud noise comming from the living room. He crouches, grabs his silent 9mm, and silently walks into the living room. He hides behind his couch for cover. He sees its Black Arrow going through his desk, with the light on. "Damnit where is it?!" Black Arrow says. He then hears a gun cock. "You know its illegal for you to break into houses right?" Charles says. Black Arrow then turns around. Actually I used the window, so I didn't break in, I climbed in" Black Arrow says. "You looking for this?" Charles says and grabs the documents with all the stuff that haened earlier. "Now, only one person knows I have these, my friend Michael. What I wonder is how did you find out. If you bugged one of us then thats just low" Charles says to Black Arrow. "Just give it to me & nobody gets hurt, I don't want to fight you, I already did that twice today" Black Arrow says. "Well let e inform you on something then. Since you beat me today twice, I lied & told my friend Michael I was going to sleep, but I went to go train so when you come, I can fight you" Charles says to Black Arrow. "Brieng it on then pansie" Black Arrow says, nt believeing Charles will fight him. Charles runs at him and puncheas him. He then knees him in the chest and goes for chest shots, which 3 out of 5 connect to. Black Arrow then grabs him and throws him into his table, and then Charles almost hits the tv. "If you break my tv you're paying for it" Charles syas. Charles then uppercuts him, and starts punching him again. Black Arrow then grabs him by the throat, but Charles trips him and hits him in the face 5 times, and then grabs a vase. When Black Arrow gets up Charles hits him over the head with the vase, knocking him unconsious(or so he thinks). "Now time to see who you really are" Charles says, takes off his voice changer, and then takes off his mask. Black Arrow is thne revealed to be ichael. "Michael? You're Black Arrow?! What the fuck man whats going on?! I can't believe my own friend beat me up twice, and then I beat him up. What the fuck man?!" Charles yells at Michael. "Well, it seems you've finally beat me Caldwell, you want a cookie for your prize?" Michael says, not caring about what just happened & with his sarcasm kicking in. Charles then helps Michael up. "Dude I am so sorry, I mean so sorry for beating you up, and hitting you in the head with a vase" Charles says, apologizing. "Dude its okay, just don't tell anyone, can you do that?" Michael says. "Okay man, you wanna sit down, you're probably hurt" Charles says to Michael. "Nah, not really, except those face & gut shts were powerful though, now I know not to piss you off" Mic" Charles says. "Its sorta my secrethael says. Charles then grabs two beers. he then throws one to Michael. "Thanks man" Michael says. Charles then turns on the tv and sits in a chair. "Why didn't you tell me man, I would've been cool with it" Charles says. "Its sorta my secret" Michael says. Then then talk for about a half hour, and Charles hands Michael the documents, and Michael leaves. Charles then goes back to sleep. [[Category:Blog posts